Fall
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: Sure, fall has it's negatives like school and work. But, when there's a certain 'Puff along with it, Butch couldn't ask for nothing better. Oneshot. Greens.


**Authoress Note: Oh, hello again! So, I see that most people enjoyed reading my first oneshot/published thing on this website 'Summer' (It was for 1000GreenSun's Summer Red Contest :D). If you haven't checked it out, please do so and drop a review; I'd appreciate it :D**

**OMG, I'M ADVERTISING MY STORY ON MY OTHER STORY! WHAT TYPE OF POWER DO I BEHOLD? :O**

**Ok, little random outburst=check. So anyways, I decided to continue my 'Season Oneshots'! This time I'm using Butch, 'cause Butch is crazy and awesome (just like me ;D) This might be _slightly _shorter, but only because we're talking about fall and not summer where Brick's life was mostly formed. Also, this is written in the form of a journal. So yea, I tried. I hope you enjoy! Now get to reading :)**

_**Izzy's Frizzies does not own any character from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy **_**does h_owever own the idea for this._**

_Title: _Fall

_Summary: _Sure, fall has it's negatives like school and work. But, when there's a certain 'Puff along with it, Butch couldn't ask for nothing better. Oneshot. Greens_._

_Purpose: _To continue my 'Season Oneshots'.

_Rating: _K+

_Word Count:_ 2,720

* * *

_Information_

_Owner of This Journal_: Butch Jojo, stalker.

_Age_: Ok, now I** know** you're a stalker.

_Number_: What the- NO, I'M NOT GIVIN' OUT MY DIGITS!

_Extra Notes_: Dude, I swear to freaking God, if I even see one person having a little peek in this crappy journal, I will kick your butt all the way to Pluto... literally. I'm not kidding. **_You have been warned..._**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number: _1

_Journal Entry Name: _Wait, you Have to **Name** Stuff in Here? What the Fudge?

_Date: _Sep. 22, '06

_Age: _7

_Dear stupid dumb journal,_

Hi, I guess. My name is Butch Jojo, and I am seven years old. I like fighting, and I have a twitching problem that cannot stop.

I have an enemy, and her name is Buttercup. She is very cute, but aggressive (Brick taught me that word!) We hate each other a lot, so we fight. Her sisters and my brothers also fight each other.

Me and my brothers-

Oh wait, sorry. **My brothers and I** (Brick's stupid technical sayings have grown onto me...) have a group. We are the Rowdyruff Boys, and we like to destroy things and eat bugs.

Buttercup and her group's name is very stupid. It is called the 'Powerpuff Girls', which is very girly and dumb. I don't like it at all. I wish they'd just choke on something and die, 'cause all they're all... UGH! I hate 'em with all my heart, I really do.

Every time we have a fight, I will automatically go to Buttercup. Dude, she, like, **_killed_** me... with an icky kiss! It was very disgusting, and that happened way back in summer or somethin'. We were so close to winning. **_So freaking close!_** But no. We lost. US! The **Rowdyruffs**.

But now it is fall, and I really don't give a crap about that day since we're back alive.

Today, I went out for a walk. The leaves from trees kept falling on my head, and it was annoying. I even blasted one tree into flames 'cause one leaf touched me on my arm. Well** sorry** if I hate fall so much. Seriously, it's all cold and crap…

And then I heard singing.

It sounded, well, awesome. And the voice... it was pretty... COOL! Yea, pretty cool...

So, being the nosy guy I was, I peeked flew up quietly and looked to find who was singing.

Aaaaand then I saw Buttercup.

Naturally, I glared at her. But my look, like, disappeared when I saw the **she** was the one that was singing. And then my heart, like, exploded, but I stayed alive (which is **totally** awesome).

And her voice was... I dunno, but I couldn't stop** staring** at her.

You know, until she stopped the singing.

So, I flew away quickly, kind of praying that she didn't spot me spying on her. Hey, but if she wanted to start a fight, she could be my guest. Fighting rocks.

I guess that's all for today. Brick said he got some chili dogs from some cart and we gotta hurry up and eat before he eats 'em himself. Greedy...

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: 23

_Journal Entry Name_: How I got Your Name

_Date_: Oct. 7, '08

_Age_: 9

_Dear little journal of mine,_

Hey journal. So, I've made a name for ya outta boredom. I dub thee... Twitchy! How'd I think of that super cool awesome name? Well... this is exactly what happened from my memory.

Ok, so today we had got our butts kicked by those Powderpuffs (again), and I was pretty angry. But today was different. Instead of punching a tree, I punched **myself** (Kids, self-abuse isn't right. Don't do it...) I have no idea how long I did it, but I did it so much that my face grew red. My twitching grew out of control. It was worse than usual.

"Ha-ha, look at Twitchy!" Brick laughed, pointing at my face.

"Yea, look at Twitchy!" Boomer repeated, laughing as well. It was so funny to Brick that he didn't even punch our blonde brother.

Rare.

So that's when I thought, 'Oh dude... Twitchy is an AWESOME name for my super cool journal!' So yep... That's all I guess. Peace out!

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: 34

_Journal Entry Name_: This Freaking BLOWS!

_Date_: Sep. 24, '09

_Age_: 10

_Dear Twitchy,_

This sucks.

This **freaking sucks.**

**I HATE BRICK SO FREAKING MUCH!** I dare to write it, but I even hate him more than **Buttercup** at the moment. Why?

He freaking **signed us up for school! SCHOOL!** Now, we're all stuck in the fifth grade. And you'll never guess who coincidentally has **every single one of my classes.**

Buttercup Utonium.

**The** Buttercup Utonium.

WHY ME?

But you know what Twitchy? Every bad side had a good side. Let me record 'em.

**The Bads**

*Buttercup's in every one of my classes.

*I have to attend a freaking public school.

*The lunch here is horrible...

*I'm a good guy now (all thanks to blondey) so I can't **steal** food anymore.

**The Goods**

*Since Buttercup's in all of my classes, I can annoy her more than usual.

*Sometimes the teachers gives out free candy and I LOVE candy.

*That kid Mitch shares his lunch with me... Ok, so I forced him to do it. So what?

*... There's no fourth good thing...

Oh great, the bads are greater than the goods. Brilliant, just freaking brilliant.

I gotta go now. The teacher is all like, "Blah, blah, stop writing stuff down Butch and pay attention." BORING~!

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: 41

_Journal Entry Name_: My Dumb Teacher, but Then Again my **Awesome** Teacher

_Date:_ Nov. 1, '10

_Age_: 11

_Twitchy,_

Ok, so at first, today was an awesome day. I got my flirt on with basically every girl in school (and got a few slaps...), Mitch brought me a turkey sandwich on wheat bread (I **love** wheat bread, but Brick hates it a lot...), and I actually passed my test in History (I swear, Ms. Lina cheats when she corrects my stuff).

And then there was last period. Stupid dumb Math with stupid dumb Mr. Harris.

So, I was doodling pictures in you 'cause I was really bored (My stick figure looks **awesome** up there by the way), but then Mr. Harris stupid crappy self-had to call me up to the front.

"Butch Jojo," he started. "Since you're doodling, I suppose you can answer the equation on the board."

I growled lowly, and then I placed you deep in my desk, placing paper on top of you so you could stay hidden. "I suppose I can't," I said back to him.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"'Cause I can't," I answered simply. I placed my feet on top of the desk and relaxed. "That's all there is to it Bob."

Yea, I sometimes address my teachers by their real name. Oh wait, it's not polite? Well too bad; I'm rude anyway.

"Well since you can't answer the question, you **can** be here for detention after school," Mr. Harris said.

"What?" I whined in disbelief. "You can't do tha-"

"Yes I can," Mr. Harris interrupted. He gave me the evil eye. "That's all there is to it **Butch**." He cleared his throat. "Now that the situation is done, Blossom, will you please come up here?"

"Gladly Mr. Harris," the 'Puff leader stood up nicely and walked up to the front. Nerd...

I heard snickering behind me, so I turned around. Two desks behind me sat Buttercup. She grinned at me. "Looks like **you** got in trouble," she mouthed out.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care," I mouthed back. I smirked. "Why ya askin'? Are ya worried?"

"Ugh, as if I'd be worried about a dummy guy like yo-"

"**Ms. Utonium**," Mr. Harris said in a strong voice. I pretended to grab my pencil from the floor, sat back up, and looked at the teacher. His face was red with anger.

Buttercup laughed nervously. "Yes Mr. Harris?"

"Stay here after school. You have detention."

"But-"

"**DETENTION!**"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Buttercup glare at me. I turned around a bit and stuck out my tongue at her. Her glare deepened.

Ah yes, Mr. Harris is horrible. But he's got some good uses. Now if you'll excuse me Twitchy, I'm gonna go back to throwing paper balls at Buttercup in secret. Mwahaha...

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: 53

_Journal Entry Name_: Her Voice made me Realize Somethin'

_Date_: Dec. 5, '12

_Age_: 13

_Dearest Twitchy...est,_

I learned somethin' new today, and it is very, very, **very** shocking. It's so shocking that my twitching lowered. It **lowered**.

So, I was walking down of Townsville High. I had just got finished getting out of detention (Hey, it wasn't my fault that kid was by me when I kicked the soccer ball...). Then I heard this familiar voice singing in the music room and I'm like, _'I heard this voice before... I really did... But, when?'_

So I went to be nosy and looked secretly in the music room and I saw my freaking counterpart sitting on one of the seats singing her heart out. Looking and hearing her voice made my heart melt... like butter.

Speaking of butter, I want some popcorn. Be right back Twitchy!

0.0

Ok, so I'm back and I now have delicious popcorn. Seriously, this chiz is YUMMY! Now where was I? Oh yea, heart melting.

So then this flashback came into mind when I was, like, seven. I remembered floating up in the air staring at a young Buttercup singing.

_Exactly like I am now!_ (Except we're older...)

So once she finished, I placed on my smirk and applauded her. She slowly turned around with a slight red face. "B-Butch?" she stuttered.

"The one and only," I replied, my smirk growing wider. "Seems like **someone **can sing."

"Well yea I guess," she muttered. "I'm not, like, **that** good or anything."

"Are you kidding; you're **excellent**," I said quickly. We both blinked in unison.

"Thanks Jojo," Buttercup gave me a small smile (If it was possible, my heart would've melted **more**), grabbed her back pack, and walked out.

"No problem..." I said quietly as if she could hear me.

So now I'm here on my bed, and I can't freaking get her** out of my head**. She's stuck in there like... like **GLUE!**

And now, after sitting here for like... two hours, I've come to a conclusion. No, this isn't the final conclusion (I think). Here it is Twitchy.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

GAH, I CAN'T DO IT! FKYHMG!

Ok Butch. Maybe one slap outta knock some confidence in ya...

Nah, it just **really** hurt...

Twitchy, if you were alive, you'd probably kill me for looking so... so... so **pathetic**. So I'm gonna get brave and write it!

I have a...

I maybe gotta a crush...

On, uh, Buttercup.

...

...

...

...

...

I DID IT! HAH! IN YOUR FACE FEAR!

But yes, that's it and here's the reasons why:

*I think she's prettier than most chicks at our school, so I secretly stare at her.

*Her strong attitude keeps me attracted to her.

*Her freaking voice is **beautiful** and every time I hear it, my heart gets this weird feeling. Now that I write it, **every** time I see her I get that weird feeling. It's been happening since I was, like, 12...

***SHE WON'T GET OUTTA MY HEAD!**

So yea Twitchy... that's it... Wow, I'm gonna have to get used to this feeling like... like... like how Boomer feels with Bubbles (And everyone knows good God dang well he feels that) So, I'm gonna go and enjoy this popcorn while thinking of my ex-enemy. Peace!

**X BUTCH**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: I don't care anymore... Just kiddin'! 67

_Journal Entry Name_: BEST DAY EVER!

_Date_: Sep. 25, '13, the best day of my life

_Age_: 14, my now new favorite number

_Dear Good 'ol Twitchy,_

Ok Twitchy, let me just cut to the chase.

So the start of today was a horrible day. Now only is Mr. Harris my Math teacher, but I didn't get to eat lunch (I forgot it at home) So now I was sad and hungry. Brick said it was all my fault, but it was actually **his** fault. He knows that he was supposed to remind me to get my food from the counter, but he was talking on the phone with his girlfriend Blossom during the whole time.

Ick... they make me **sick**.

I sighed deeply as I finally got away from my fan girls (Yea, I'm **so** awesome that I have fan girls. It's cool for a while, but then it gets annoying...) My stomach growled loudly and I groaned. Even if you're a super hero, you feel great pain when you're really hungry.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and closed it. Then, a familiar 'Puff ran in my face.

"Butch!" she exclaimed. "Ya gotta help me!"

"Well hey to you too," I said slowly. "What do ya nee-"

"I lost my pen dude!"

"...A pen?"

"Not just **any** pen! My favorite awesome pen with a bunch of pictures of different sports on it! It's big, and-and-"

"Alright, alright," I said, putting my hands up. "Whatever the lady wants, she gets I guess."

"Oh my God, thank you!" she exclaimed quickly. "Now come on slow poke; I gotta get home by 4."

And so the two of us looked for her special pen. We looked **everywhere**, but we never found it. Buttercup actually looked sad. And that somehow made **me** sad.

Dude, this crush is killin' me...

I suddenly heard something. It was like it was rolling... Since Buttercup was really distracted on finding it, I looked and saw the pen on a chair.

Wait... That was NOT there before!

"Uh, I found it...?" I said it more like a question then a statement. I picked up her special pen.

Once Buttercup saw the book, she gasped happily. "Oh my God, thank you!" she squealed an **actual **squeal and gave me a hug. A hug!

I am shocked.

She then gave me a peck on the cheek (a **real** peck on the cheek) and ran away quickly before I could say anything.

I... feel so happy...

So I somehow made it home without fainting of happiness. I got greeted by Boomer, who was smiling widely.

"So how was your day?" he asked. "It looks as if you've been **kissed** or somethin'."

"It was awe-waaaaaait..." I looked at the blonde in the eye. "Did you-"

"You're welcome dude," he interrupted laughing. "Thank Bubbles too while you're at it; she thought of it."

Those little blue eyed teens...

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: 89

_Journal Entry Name_: Fall

_Date_: Oct. 31, '13

_Age_: 14

_Dear Twitchy,_

Twitchy, have you ever noticed something? No? Well I did.

Fall has completed my life... and I love it.

In fall, I discovered you Twitchy. I also discovered your name. I discovered school, a crush, singing... The list will **always** go on.

Ah… I remember when I actually **hated **fall back when I was a kid. Man, was I young…

So in short, fall is an awesome season. Sure there's the beginning of school and crap, but there's also my awesome girlfriend Buttercup and awesome Halloween. Speaking of Halloween, it's today!

Now if you'll excuse me Twitchy, I'm gonna go fetch some candy and scare some kids. Peace out!

**X Butch**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number_: I'll start with 1 since I'm new...

_Journal Entry Name_: Nice to Meet you Twitchy!

_Date_: Nov. 13, '38

_Age_: 10

_Dear, uh, Twitchy,_

Um, hi Twitchy... My name is Bradley Jojo and today's my birthday. I am a boy who likes fighting and hanging out with my cousins.

When my father Butch was younger, he used to write in you all the time. So for one of my birthday gifts he gave me, well, you. I dunno why; I really don't want a journal (seems more like a **diary** to me) But if he wanted me to write, I'll write I guess.

So Twitchy... Nice to meet ya. I'll see ya soon...

**X Bradley**

* * *

**A/N Hm... Not so sure on this one. What do you guys think? If you'd tell me, that'd be cereal :) So bye guys! Thank you for reading!**

_**Signed,**_

_**Izzy's Frizzies**_


End file.
